My Own Person
by MediumDripKlaine
Summary: What started out as a kind gesture on New Year's Eve leads to more than Kurt could've ever asked for. Anderberry AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I started out writing a CrissColfer New Year's Eve one-shot, but I wasn't getting anywhere with it. In the middle of my frustration over that, this came out! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt sat at his father's office desk and organized his many papers and envelopes when he heard a light knock on the door. He glanced up and noticed Rachel Berry positioned in the doorway in a short plaid skirt, black elephant sweater, and white socks that reached her knees.<p>

"What are you still doing here?" she groaned.

"I work here. The more appropriate question is what are _you_ doing here?" He continued sorting the paperwork into the proper piles.

"Blaine's car has been acting up. My dads made me bring him here to get it looked at, but that's not the point. I want to know why you're still working. The party starts in two hours! You need to go home!" She reached out and seized his hand, tugging him out of the seat and towards the door.

"I'll have plenty of time," he struggled against her and attempted to finish up what he was doing.

"Go on. Go home and get ready for tonight," Rachel grinned and shoved Kurt along, out into the hallway.

"Ow. Rachel. Shoulder." Kurt reached up and removed her grip, placing her hand at her side. He opened his work locker, grabbed his shoulder bag off of the hook, and pulled on his coat.

"Come on. Don't even begin to pretend like you aren't eager for tonight. Finn and I have planned quite the New Year's Eve party. He managed to hire an affordable DJ and we've got a ton of decorations. It's going to be an exciting night. No alcohol this time, though. Instead, we picked up several bottles of sparkling cider and grape juice for a midnight toast."

"Yes. A party," he repeated. "At my house. I just want the two of you to know that you're responsible for all cleanup and damages that may be done by your boisterous guests." He closed his locker and headed back out into the garage, subtly watching Blaine from a distance. "Look, I'll be ready, ok? Don't worry. Have you ever known me not to arrange an outfit hours in advance? All I have to do is slip it on when I get home. I've been baking up a storm for the past three days. You'll have every cookie, muffin, and cake possible, complete with vegan pie and meat-free appetizers for you. You name it, I've made it. Just relax and have fun. Everything is going to go smoothly."

Rachel took a deep breath. "I know. I'm just apprehensive about the entire thing. Your dad and Carole, they were so nice about giving us the house tonight. I just don't want to do anything to mess this up. The last party I had didn't go too well, if you can recall correctly. Getting so drunk that I nearly forget who my brother is and coming within inches of almost kissing him isn't an experience I'd like to repeat. I don't want this one to get out of hand."

"Well just stay away from spin the bottle, and you should be good." Kurt noticed Rachel wasn't laughing, but seemed genuinely concerned that something terrible could happen at the party. "Listen, my dad wouldn't agree to take Carole out of the house so you could have a party if he didn't trust you and Finn to throw a responsible one. The worst that will happen is someone gets too hot from dancing so much and passes out or throws up because they ate one too many cookies." Kurt looked up to see Blaine finally making his way towards them.

"Blaine, you're a mess! Look at you!" Rachel gave him a disgusted look as she took in his grease-stained shirt, dirty hands, and disheveled hair. "You better not get my car filthy as well!"

"Hey, Kurt," he said, ignoring Rachel completely.

"Hi," Kurt blushed, silently cursing himself for allowing Blaine to have such a huge effect on his easily-reddened face.

"Hi, hi. How are you? Good. That's good. I'm Glad. Blah blah blah." Rachel was used to the awkward small talk that always went on between Kurt and her slightly younger brother, and she certainly didn't have the time to watch another one of their excruciating conversations play out. "Let's go, Blaine. I have to take you home and then get ready for the party tonight."

"How's your car?" Kurt asked, overlooking Rachel's attempts at getting Blaine out of the garage.

"Your dad said he'll have to look at it a bit longer to find the real problem. It may be the transmission. If that's the case, I need to begin looking for a new car. Keep your eye open for me?"

"_Blaine_," Rachel whined and stomped her foot, "go get in the car. I'll be right there. I just have to go over a few last minute party details with Kurt, and then I'll be out."

"Why wasn't I invited to this party?" he questioned, turning to Rachel and suddenly acknowledging his twin's presence in the room.

"Because you need to find your own friends to hang out with so you'll stop stealing mine!"

"Rachel, come on! We're the same age. You can't expect me to find a completely separate group of friends to hang out with, can you?"

"We are _not_ the same age. I am older. I was born at 11:57, and you were born at 12:03 the _next_ day."

"Technicalities," Blaine waved his hand at her nonsense.

"Rachel," Kurt spoke up, "what can it hurt? Just invite him."

She turned to Kurt, willing him to keep his mouth shut, but gave in. "Fine. But if you cause any trouble or embarrass me at all, you're out of there!"

Blaine's victorious smile crept across his face. "Great. We better go home, _sis_. Don't wanna be late to the party, do we? I promise I'll only tell a _few_ mildly humiliating stories of your youth."

Rachel groaned. "You better not say anything, or I'll have our dads give me your baby pictures! The ones of you in the bathtub. Naked." Kurt chuckled at the twins' interactions until Rachel turned her focus back to him. "You owe me for this, Kurt."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on. I'll see you in a couple hours." He kissed her cheek before watching them pile into her car and head home. He couldn't shake the feeling that the coming night was going to end up a great deal more fascinating than he'd originally anticipated.

* * *

><p>By the time 9:00 rolled around, the party was in full swing. Almost all of the guests had arrived and the food was a hit. The couches and chairs had been pushed to the side of the room to create an adequate amount of space for dancing, and the overhead lights were temporarily substituted with blacklights. If anyone had doubted Rachel Berry's ability to throw a raging party before, they no longer did. Music blared through the speakers as her fellow Glee club members and numerous Warblers from Dalton Academy—the private, all-boys school Blaine had attended for three years prior to his transfer to McKinley—danced out of control and sang at the top of their lungs.<p>

Around 10:15, Kurt decided to back out of the party for a few minutes to allow his ears to recuperate from the heavy pounding of the base, and headed up the stairs towards his room. He approached the door to find it cracked open, insisting to himself that he'd pulled it shut behind him. Kurt entered his room and nearly jumped when he found Blaine standing inside. "Oh my gosh, you scared me," he said, holding his hand over his chest.

"Oh. Sorry." Blaine was embarrassed at being caught sneaking around in Kurt's room. "I was looking for the bathroom, and when I opened this door, I noticed your CD collection. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't trying to be nosy."

"No…it's….it's fine." He made his way farther into the room, making sure to keep a safe distance between himself and Blaine. "That's not all of my CDs, just some of my favorites."

Blaine noticed that each CD was separated by genre and placed in alphabetical order on the shelves. "You still have quite the assortment. I'm jealous. Rachel won't let me borrow any of her CDs. She's exceedingly possessive over her stuff."

Kurt took a seat on the end of his bed. "If you see anything there you'd like, you can borrow it. Her and I have a lot of the same CDs. I'll have to show you the rest of mine sometime."

Blaine turned around and smiled. "That would be great." He glanced at Kurt before looking out the door. "I…I should go find the bathroom now. I'll leave you to whatever you were going to do."

Kurt nodded. "Around the corner and the first door on your right," he offered as Blaine made his way out of the room.

"Thanks." Blaine disappeared around the corner and Kurt fell back on his bed, forgetting why he'd come upstairs in the first place.

* * *

><p>"You're awfully quiet tonight, Mr. Hummel." Blaine slid the patio door shut behind him and joined Kurt on the chair outside.<p>

"It's loud in there. This sort of party really isn't my thing." Kurt pulled his arms tight around him to hold the warmth against his body.

"To be honest, it's not my party of preference either, but I couldn't let Rachel get away with not inviting me." He playfully nudged Kurt's shoulder with his own.

"You're so much like Rachel," Kurt pointed out. "She won't take no for an answer either. She always has to be in the middle of everything."

"Please, Kurt. Not you too," he moaned.

"What?"

"I just…" he trailed off.

"What is it Blaine?"

"I understand that I'm Rachel's brother, and it may not be cool to have me around, but I'm just trying to make friends. I've been at McKinley for four months and don't have a single friend. Being an openly gay guy makes it hard enough to find friends, and every time I think I've made one, she pulls them away from me."

"Having your warbler friends here tonight probably helps, doesn't it? Makes you feel more at ease?" Kurt looked up at Blaine.

"Yeah, it does. I miss them a lot. I still can't believe she invited them, but didn't even invite her own brother." He shook his head in disbelief. "I just want one friend. One friend who doesn't wear a blazer, and doesn't attend Dalton."

Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's knee. "You have me. I'll be your friend, Blaine." Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes start to tear up before he turned away, avoiding Kurt's gaze.

"Thanks, but Rachel would kill you for giving me a chance."

"Rachel doesn't have a say in who my friends are. She's my best friend, but she's _dating_ my brother. Why can't I be friends with hers?"

When Blaine noticed Kurt start to shiver, he reached back and unfolded the blanket that was draped across the back of the chair and wrapped it around the two of them. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Kurt was sitting close enough to Blaine that he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Their shoulders were pressed together and every time his thigh occasionally bumped into Blaine's, it felt like a bolt of electricity was shot straight through his skin. It wasn't long before they heard everyone inside getting restless and someone yell "two minutes."

"Do you wanna go inside?" Blaine offered.

Kurt shook his head. "No. Not unless you want to."

Blaine's breath was caught inside his lungs. "No. I don't." He reached under the covers and took ahold of Kurt's hand. "Are you still cold?"

"Just my hands."

"Here. Give me your other one."

Kurt did as told and placed his other hand on Blaine's palm. Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's and began rubbing them, creating enough friction to warm them up. Kurt's face began to color and he looked away, unable to hide the smile beginning to form on his face. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" Kurt turned back towards Blaine.

"Can…" he hesitated and briefly looked away from Kurt before continuing. "Can I kiss you at midnight?"

"You're Rachel's brother," Kurt said, wishing the words he'd muttered were far from the truth.

"I don't want to be known as Rachel's brother, Kurt. I want to be my own person. I just want to be known as Blaine."

Kurt nodded and against his better judgment, he whispered, "I want you to kiss me, Blaine."

From somewhere inside the house, they heard everyone begin to countdown. "Ten…Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…" Their voices were tuned out as Blaine leaned forward and closed the distance between their lips. It was a gentle kiss, and when he went to pull away, Kurt reached up and lightly placed a hand against his cheek. Blaine leaned in once more, their second kiss being slightly less chaste than the first. When their lips parted once again, a smile took over Kurt's entire face and he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"Happy New Year, Blaine."

"Happy New Year, Kurt." Blaine pulled away just enough to look Kurt in the eyes. "This year is already starting out incredible. I finally have a friend."

"I don't want to just be your friend, Blaine."

Blaine squeezed the hand he was still holding. "What about Rachel?"

"Rachel? Who's that?" Kurt beamed. "You're just Blaine to me." Blaine leaned in once more and pecked Kurt's lips. "Do you want to go inside? I have something in my room I want to show you."

"Your CD collection?"

"Not this time," Kurt smirked and stood up, holding his hand out for Blaine to take. Blaine grasped it once more and allowed Kurt to lead him inside, unable to contain the smile on his face.

_Yes,_ Blaine thought, _This year will be the best one yet._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me very happy :)<strong>

**Also, I originally only intended this to be a one-shot, so the status shown was "complete." However, multiple people turned on story alerts for this one-shot, so I've changed my mind. I don't know what changed and what I'm doing, but I ended up laying in bed and writing about additional 1400 words of this, so I plan on writing a bit more and adding a second chapter. I'm not sure if I'll continue it much more than that because I've been working on something else I'm really excited about, but if I get enough interest in this and can come up with a decent plot, I may turn it into something bigger. Anderberry is my crack. I'm addicted to it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As I said at the end of the last chapter, this was only meant to be a one-shot. It was just a random idea I had in my head on New Year's, so I wrote it. I didn't have anything past the first chapter planned, so the status on this was "complete." However, since people turned story alerts on for this, I decided to write a little more. I know it's short and I usually like my chapters to between 5,000 and 8,000 words, but I don't know how much more I'm going to write of this. So, if you would like to read more of this, tell me. Even if I get just one person who wants more, I'll still continue it.**

**I talk too much. I'll just let you read now. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Kurt slowly moved through the house with Blaine following close behind, their hands loosely intertwined and cold from the frigid air outside. He creeped past the overly-excited guests, hoping the two of them would go unnoticed as they hastily made their way to his room. Kurt made sure to alert Blaine of any creaky areas of the floor, although the loud music was more than enough to cover up the quiet noises made by their feet.<p>

After thirty seconds of maneuvering in a way to prevent them from being caught, they made their way up the stairs and into Kurt's room, quickly shutting the door behind them. It wasn't long before Kurt's mouth was on Blaine's once again, and this time their standing position made it easier to press their warm bodies tightly together. Kurt could feel Blaine's chest rise with each harsh breath he took in between kisses and his own heart was frantically beating beneath his skin as if it were about to rip free of all constraints. Kurt pulled away before either of them were able to deepen the kiss, reclaiming Blaine's hand and leading him towards the bed.

If anyone had asked Kurt what he'd planned on doing on New Year's, spending time with Blaine was one of the last things that would have come to mind. Blaine wasn't someone he found himself hanging around all that often, not because he didn't have the desire too, but because Rachel had always tried to push Blaine away whenever he came around. Kurt hadn't even been looking forward to the party and found it nearly impossible to enjoy once it'd started. Not until Blaine had shown up, that is. Somehow, Blaine had been exactly what he'd been looking for in the new year. He wanted something to bring a little happiness and life into his dull world. He wanted someone who could see through him and call him out on his bluffs. He wanted someone to be able to tell when something was wrong, even when every other person in his life believed in the facade he'd put on. He wanted someone who could make his entire day better just by simply showing up. He wanted someone he knew he could trust and someone who could relate to at least some of the things he had to go through on a daily basis. In just a matter of a few hours, Blaine had been all of that to Kurt.

Kurt situated himself at the head of his bed, sitting cross-legged and facing the foot. He patted the space in front of him and motioned for Blaine to join him on the queen-sized mattress. He complied, mirroring Kurt's position, sitting cross-legged and facing Kurt, so close that their knees brushed up against each other.

Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's knee and took hold of his left hand with the other. Without saying a word, he slowly leaned towards Blaine, giving him time to react and put a stop to Kurt's advances if he desired. To Kurt's delight, Blaine leaned forward as well, meeting him in the middle and gently placing his lips against Kurt's, squeezing his hand in response. Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's knee, exchanging it for his right hand, and pulled Blaine towards him. He began to lean back, not breaking apart their lips, and rested against the pillows beneath his body as Blaine moved on top of him. By the time they were in a horizontal position, with Blaine pressed hard against Kurt, his tongue had begun seeking for entrance and Blaine eagerly granted it. He let go of Blaine's hand to run his fingers through the dark curls at the base of his neck where the gel had started to wear off. After a few minutes of taking in their first kiss—memorizing the smell of the other's shampoo; the contrast between the smooth lips and rough skin; the way their tongues tasted as they fought or dominance; the way they felt as they ran their hands up and down the contours of the other's toned body-Blaine pulled away, just enough to look Kurt in the eyes.

"Wow," was all he could say and Kurt repeated him as he exhaled.

"Not one for taking things slow, are you?" Blaine joked.

Kurt shook his head, not tearing his eyes away from Blaine. "No. I've wanted to do that since the day I met you."

"Well why didn't you do it sooner?" Blaine asked as he leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss against Kurt's already-swollen lips.

"Rachel," was all he muttered as his gaze fluttered between Blaine's eyes and his pink lips.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and nestled himself against his side. Their faces were inches apart and their legs began to tangle together. Kurt felt like he could lay in that position for the rest of his life, with Blaine so close to his side that he could feel Blaine's heart beating out of his chest and the boy's warm breath hitting his neck every time he exhaled. He felt content to lay with Blaine, surprised at how much he could actually feel, and how different some of those feelings were to anything he'd felt in the past. He grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their fingers, bringing it up to rest between their chests.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked, hesitant to take things too far in case Kurt would wake up the next morning and regret the time they'd spent together. Blaine knew what he wanted. He'd always been fascinated and intrigued by Kurt. He loved Kurt's determination to succeed not only in school and glee club, but also in trying to make a difference in minds of his bullies. He loved Kurt's soothing voice, both when he sang and in conversation, and the way his emotions completely took over when he was performing. He loved that Kurt was one of the first few students to reach out to him once he'd transferred to Mckinley, helping him out in adjusting to glee club and even offering to be his tutor for French. He loved Kurt's amazing sense of fashion and how he could take a dull sweater and add life and style to it. But what he loved the most about Kurt was how easy it had been to unknowingly fall in love with him. Perhaps he'd been falling in love with him for years without even realizing it, but one look at Kurt lying next to him in the dim light of the room told him he'd fallen hard for his sister's best friend.

Kurt didn't answer, so Blaine spoke up again. "I don't want to do anything you're going to regret." Although Blaine wouldn't regret a single minute spent with Kurt or a single thing they chose to do that night, he was afraid Kurt would. He was afraid Kurt was just living in the moment and he'd wake up and realize everything had been a mistake; that he didn't think of Blaine as anything more than a friend. He was worried he'd lose one of the most meaningful things in his life when he'd finally realized just how important Kurt was to him.

Kurt shifted slightly so he was on his laying on his left side and completely facing Blaine. "I'm not going to regret this. I'm not going to regret anything, because I want everything with you. I meant what I said earlier. You're no longer Rachel's 'obnoxious' twin brother. You're just Blaine." Kurt placed a kiss on the tip of his nose and it took every ounce of self-control Blaine had not to say the three little words that were resting in the back of his throat.

_I love you_. "You had something you wanted to show me?" Blaine asked instead, remembering the conversation they'd had outside, just a few minutes before.

"Mhm. What would you like me to show you first?" Kurt had just started to lean in when he heard a fist pounding on his door. The two immediately tore apart and Blaine shot out of bed, making his way to the rows of CDs lined up along Kurt's shelf. Kurt quickly made his way to the door, straightening his shirt in the process. He flung the door open as a hand hung in the air and began to swing at him. "Whoa there. No need to knock me out."

"Kurt, I've been looking all over for you. What are you doing in h-" she paused when he noticed her "younger" brother standing in the distance. "Blaine?" she questioned, looking between Kurt and Blaine as if waiting for an answer as to why the two of them were alone in Kurt's room with the door shut. Kurt saw her gaze move towards his bed. The bedspread had started to bunch up and the pillows lined along the head of the bed were no longer neatly arranged. She took a look at her brother and noticed his messy hair and reddening face.

Kurt interrupted her thoughts before Rachel could say anything more. "Blaine and I...we...we were just getting ready to listen to some CDs. The music down there was getting a little too loud, and it wasn't really our thing." he glanced at Blaine as if asking him to play along.

"Yeah," Blaine finally spoke up. "I was just picking out a few CDs. Kurt was going to let me borrow the ones I likes so I could put them on my computer." He smiled at Rachel, hoping they'd somehow managed to fool his often overly-suspicious sister.

It must have worked because before they knew it she was telling them not to take too long and to make sure to come out and enjoy the end of the party before she closed the door and walked back into the crowd. Kurt leaned back against the door and let his knees give out, sliding to the floor and resting his forehead against his knees. Only a few seconds had passed before he started to laugh, so quiet that no one outside the room would've been able to hear.

The smile that formed when Kurt laughed lit up his entire world. "What is so funny?" Blaine laughed along, content to listen to the taller boy's melodic voice. He shuffled a little closer to the door.

"Do you realize how close we were to getting caught? Not just by anyone either, but by the one person who would dramatize every detail of what she'd seen." Kurt held his hand out and Blaine moved forward to take it. He pulled him down to sit against the door as well and kept a hold of his hand before continuing. Blaine stared down at their joined hands and smiled. "If she'd just waited a few more minutes, who knows how many articles of clothing would've been either on the floor or at least a little ruffled.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh. "Oh, you would've been fully clothed. I have some self-restraint when I know there's an entire house full of people just thirty feet away; however, I feel that you would've have a problem keeping things PG."

Kurt playfully punched him in the arm before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt had never experienced love before. He heard people talking about it all the time—how it felt when you were around that person, the strong pull you felt towards someone, the way your stomach knotted when you were talking to them, the hole you felt in your heart when they weren't around—but he didn't know how it would feel to him. He knew it was something you didn't have to think about or determine, it was just something that you would feel. He knew he would fall in love when he least expected it and there would be nothing he could do to stop it. Kurt knew that the minute he felt like he could spend the rest of his life with someone would be the minute he fell in love. He knew that falling in love meant you trusted someone so much, that you would give them a part of your heart and trust them to take care of it; you would invest so much of yourself in that person, that a part of you would be lost without them. Sitting there so close to Blaine with their fingers laced together, opened Kurt up to an entirely new world, one that he'd started to believe he'd never see. With Blaine, everything was easy. It seemed like giving Blaine the piece of him that he treasured the most was what he was meant to do all along. For the first time, Kurt experienced what it was like to be in love, not just with anyone, but someone as caring as Blaine. He felt like his purpose in life was to love Blaine and be loved in return.

The moment Kurt realized he'd somehow fallen in love with the curly-haired boy seated next to him on the floor was the moment he knew he'd do whatever it took to hold onto Blaine, even if that meant compromising his friendship with Rachel. He loved Rachel, but if she was the friend he hoped she was, she would support his relationship with Blaine. She would be thrilled to finally see him happy, even if it took being with her brother. He wanted Rachel to understand how much Blaine meant to him without having to admit how deep his feelings were. But most of all, he wanted what his mom and dad used to have and what his dad and Carole currently had. He wanted someone who would be able to love him as much as he loved them. Kurt wanted someone to take away the loneliness pain he felt in his heart every time he started to believe he'd never have what he remembered his mom and dad to have had. Kurt knew, if given the chance, Blaine was the one person who would be able to erase every bit of pain he'd held so close to his heart for so many years.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine questioned, breaking the silence and the stream of thoughts running through Kurt's head.

Kurt waited until he could think of the perfect way to phrase his thoughts before answering. "Would it have been so bad if Rachel would've caught us?" He looked up at Blaine. "I mean, apart from seeing her brother and her best friend half dressed and making out, but would it really matter if she knew what would've been going on?"

Blaine tore his eyes away from Kurt and leaned his head back against the door before returning his focus to the boy he loved. "No," he said, barely above a whisper.

Kurt leaned in to place their lips together, and when he began running his fingers through the messy curls in front of him, Blaine moaned into the kiss. He felt a tongue lightly brush along his bottom lip before they both slowly pulled away. Kissing Blaine was one of the greatest things Kurt had ever experienced. It was like the rain that came after a drought. It was like ice cream on a hot, summer day. It was something he couldn't believe he was ever able to go without. When he kissed Blaine, he felt every emotion flowing through his body—happiness and love being the most prominent. It wasn't so much the action Kurt liked, but the idea of being so close to someone and giving them everything you had to give.

Kurt stood up and reached a hand out to Blaine. "Would you like to join the party now?"

Blaine smiled as he grabbed his hand and took his place next to Kurt. He pulled the taller boy into a tight hug and buried his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "Only if you'll go down there as my boyfriend," Blaine whispered in his hear.

Kurt tilted his head just enough to force Blaine to look at him as he replied. "I wouldn't have it any other way." They pulled away from one another, but kept their bodies close and their hands intertwined as they opened the door and slowly descended the stairs, joining the party once again, this time as a couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would make me very happy :)<strong>

**I have a few more ideas for this already running around in my head, so I'd really like to write them if anyone still has an interest in reading them. Just let me know! This story is beginning to grow on me and now I'm no so sure I want to just leave it where it's at.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to make this chapter a little bit longer, but I'm kind of OCD about chapter lengths. I like them to all be about the same length, so I cut it off here instead of adding the next couple of scenes. Plus, I like where this ends, and it'll give me a lot more to work with for the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Noah Puckerman, get back here!" Rachel screamed and disappeared into the kitchen as Kurt and Blaine made their way down the stairs. Blaine stole a quick glance at Kurt and they immediately chuckled at the site before them. That was that was one of the things about the other they enjoyed the most. If anyone in the world knew Rachel better than Kurt, it was Blaine, and vice versa. Kurt was Rachel's best friend, and although Rachel pretended to hate Blaine, never wanting him near and playing the annoying sister card, the twins were actually quite close and there is no doubt that they would do anything for each other. Kurt and Blaine knew every single fault Rachel had. The two knew every secret she kept hidden deep inside of her. They not only knew what her greatest desires were, but her greatest fears as well They knew exactly what would set her off into a rage of anger and the tiniest gestures someone could make to make her happy. They knew just dramatic she could get and just how fierce she became when things weren't going her way. Tonight, things definitely weren't going as she had planned.<p>

Rachel shot out of the kitchen not even a minute later and headed straight towards them, not even bothering to notice how they were standing much closer than usual or the way Kurt's hand molded around Blaine's. "Nice to see the two of you have finally decided to join the party again. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find every underage person here with a questionable beverage because Noah decided it would be a good idea to sneak tequila and rum into the house despite my protests." Her tone clearly implied that she was furious, and her red face aided in confirming that she was angry and frustrated not only with Puck but the world in general.

She stormed off without saying another word and Kurt saw her rip a cup out of one of the warbler's hands before sniffing it and throwing it in the trashcan behind them. "Maybe now's not quite the right time to tell her about us," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine quickly dropped Kurt's hand and distanced himself, clearly disappointed. "So, what now?"

"Hey, Rachel didn't even pick up on anything unusual." Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand once again and led him towards the couch that was pushed against the far wall. "This doesn't mean we can't talk. Friends talk. Hell, even enemies talk sometimes." He sat down and was pleased when Blaine sat down close to him on the couch cushion.

"What do you want to talk about?" Blaine inquired.

"You. I want to get to know you better."

"Well, my name is Blaine Anderson. I'm a senior at McKinley High." Blaine answered sarcastically. "I have an obnoxious twin sister, and I just so happened to be kinda crazy about her best friend." Kurt lightly punched him in the arm once again. "Ow! You've gotta stop doing that!"

"You deserve it for that answer," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I was just telling you about myself," he justified.

"You know what I mean. I mean, I've known you for years, but I feel like the most I've gotten out of you are things like your favorite color, which is green, you hate your green vegetables, and you love musicals. I mean, I know a lot about you, but there are so many things about you that still remain a mystery to me."

"Well why don't we play twenty questions," Blaine suggested.

"That's not very original, is it?" Kurt sent him a questioning look.

"No, but it works. You can ask me any twenty questions you want and I'll answer. Then, if there is still time tonight, it can be my turn to ask you."

"And what if we run out of time?"

"We pick up where we left off whenever we see each other again."

"Deal." Kurt stuck out his hand to shake on it and Blaine laughed as he grabbed his hand.

"Deal."

"First question. What do you plan on doing once you graduate from high school?" Kurt slouched down into a more comfortable position and Blaine allowed his leg to rest against Kurt's as his posture relaxed.

"Music therapy. I'm not sure where at though. I'd like to go to New York, but Rachel would kill me if I followed her there."

"You need to stop thinking about Rachel so much. This is your future, Blaine. You should do what you want. It's the start of your entire adult life. Shouldn't it begin in the best way possible? Plus, it'd be kinda nice to have you a little closer."

"Yeah?" he raised a single eyebrow in a way Kurt found adorable.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. You should look into it. I have a bunch of brochures that have come in the mail if you'd like to look through them. I'm sure we can find the perfect school for you, and I'm sure your dads would feel better if you were there to look out for Rachel. Maybe you can even convince her to let you move into the apartment with us. It'd sure make rent a little easier."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's use of the word "we." "No one has ever really shown any interest in my future." Blaine stared at his hands in his lap, fumbling with his thumbs. "I mean, obviously our dads are supportive of what I want and they're great at treating us equally, but Rachel's the shining star in the family. She's the one that's going off to do bigger and better things and I'm just me; doing musical therapy with no intentions of reaching star status."

Kurt didn't know what to say. Being an only child and practically all his dad had, had turned out pretty well. Burt was always supportive of Kurt and encouraged him to reach his full potential. Kurt knew that no matter what he chose to do with his future, his dad would be ok with it. "Blaine, music therapy isn't some silly profession. You're going to help hundreds of people in your lifetime. You're going to help people get better and be happier with themselves. To me, that's way better than being the lead in some Broadway show." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh, completely unaware of anyone around him. He didn't care if people started to suspect things. All he wanted in that moment was to make Blaine see that he wasn't worthless.

"I guess," Blaine sighed. "Having at least someone who thinks I'm doing the right thing helps. I know it's what I want to do, it just doesn't get the same weight of importance in my family's eyes."

"Well that's too bad. They can't see how amazing you're going to be." He gave Blaine's knee a squeeze. "Next question?" Blaine nodded, eager to move on to a lighter subject. "Ok. Question two. Peanut butter or nutella."

"What?" Blaine croaked. "What kind of question is that?"

"That is the deal breaker in our relationship. You make it or break it with this, so choose wisely."

Blaine stared at Kurt for a few seconds before grinning and answering "peanut butter." He searched Kurt's face for any sign that he'd answered right. "Well?" he pressed.

"Chocolate breaks me out, so that's a no to nutella. I am not putting my skin at risk; I don't care how delicious it is."

As Blaine listened to the boy sitting next to him, focusing on every word he said and the little quirks he possessed that made him who he was, the three little words were stuck in Blaine's throat again. _I love you_. "Congratulations to me."

Kurt reached over and opened the cooler at the side of the couch, revealing cans of pop packed into melting ice. "Soda?" Kurt offered as he pulled out two cokes.

"Thanks." Blaine took the can and placed it in his lap, unopened.

"Question three. Ever been skinny dipping?" Kurt pulled the pop tab up and opened the can, taking a long sip as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"What?" Blaine choked on the air he suddenly took in.

"You heard me. That's something everyone should do at least once before they die, is it not? And you guys have that fancy in-ground pool."

"I'm only eighteen. I have the rest of my life to do things like that." He shifted nervously in his seat.

"Is that a no?" Kurt asked, eyebrows raised.

"No. I haven't." He paused. "Have you?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm way too self-conscious for that."

"You shouldn't be. You're gorgeous." Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what he'd said and he quickly looked away staring at the crowd of people in front of him.

"You're not too bad yourself," Kurt complimented, trying to erase the embarrassment on Blaine's face. He leaned over and rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder, looking up and admiring his nearly-perfect profile. "Relax. We're boyfriends. We're allowed to say these kinds of things to each other, okay?" He gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. Boyfriends. Kurt really liked saying that word, and he was sure he would never get tired of saying it. He wanted to be able to say Blaine was his, kiss him, touch him, just _be_ with him for the rest of his life. It might be silly to think about; they'd only officially been together for about fifteen minutes, but he'd known Blaine his entire life. Blaine was the boy who would sneak into Rachel's room during sleepovers or splash them in the pool when they were kids. He was the boy who would hog all of the scrambled eggs and devour every remaining bit of bacon at breakfast once he'd hit puberty. Blaine was the one who would rarely be seen once high school began, except for weekends when he'd visit from Dalton. Blaine had always been a part of Kurt's life, only now he held onto a much more significant part of kurt—his heart.

"Favorite Halloween costume." Kurt pushed his thoughts aside.

"Hm?" Blaine turned to look at him, noticing Kurt's chin still resting on his shoulder and their lips were only millimeters apart. It took everything he had not to kiss him in front of every single one of their friends.

"That's my next question," Kurt said as he moved his head away from Blaine before anyone had the chance to notice.

"Oh, well there were so many great ones. That's hard to choose. I always loved dressing up because it allowed me to be something I wasn't for one night. My favorites were the superhero costumes. I think I actually believed I had superpowers. One time when I was five, my dads found me on our roof in my Superman costume. I guess I'd climbed out the second story window, and they found me just in time. Apparently I told them I wanted to jump off the roof and fly." Blaine laughed at the memory.

"You seem like you were quite the handful. I do remember you being a rather rambunctious child."

"Hey, I wasn't that bad. I just had a lot of energy. Rachel was the obnoxious one. She never shut up!"

"And she still doesn't," Kurt pointed out. "But back to my question. Which costume was your favorite?"

"Hmm. I'd probably have to go with Spiderman."

"Spiderman? Sometimes I wonder if you really are gay."

"You didn't seem to have any problem believing it when my tongue was down your throat earlier," Blaine mumbled quietly, but Kurt was still able to make out what he said. Kurt turned his head to the side as he started to blush and Blaine pretended not to notice. "For all you know, I may have just had a crush on Peter Parker and that's why I loved Spiderman so much." Blaine picked the can of soda up from his lap and popped it open, taking a sip before Kurt snatched it out of his hands. "What was that for?" he shrieked.

Kurt instantly took a drink, sniffing the can a few times before placing his lips on the edge and lifting it up, allowing the cool liquid to flood his mouth. After swallowing, he handed the can back to Blaine with a smile on his face. "I wanted to try it. It's a new kind of pop that Rachel got. Not bad, though."

At that moment, Rachel stormed up to them, her hand on her hips and brow furrowed. "No swapping spit with my brother, do you hear me?" She looked between the two boys on the couch, still not bothering to comment on the lack of space between them. "I saw you drink after Blaine, Kurt," she clarified. "That just grosses me out. Instead, why don't you come dance? Somehow, this has turned into a crazy dance party and I need my best gay out there dancing beside me."

"You know I don't dance, Rachel." Kurt refused to budge an inch when she attempted to pull him up.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Blaine said, more to Kurt than to Rachel.

"Alright." Kurt stopped struggling against Rachel when he felt a warm hand rest on his knee and she was able to pull him up as Blaine walked away.

Kurt stared off a the space where Blaine had disappeared and completely ignored the talkative girl in front of him until she stepped into his line of sight, forcing him to tear his gaze away from the far side of the room.

"You like him, don't you?" Rachel gasped.

"What? Who?" Kurt tried to pay dumb.

"Blaine! You're falling for my brother! I can tell. It's the same way you used to look at Finn, only worse!" She was clearly grossed out by the thought of her brother and best friend being anything more than friends, not even sure if she was okay with them being acquaintances.

"I wasn't in love with my brother, Rachel."

"Not anymore." She suddenly picked up on what he'd said and freaked out once again. "But you're in love with Blaine?"

"What? No! I'm just trying to make him a little more comfortable here! He doesn't really know anyone apart from the warblers." Kurt was trying to convince himself as much as Rachel that he wasn't actually falling for the dark-haired boy.

"Are you sure? Because there is no way I'm allowing the two of you to get together. Ever." Rachel seemed determined to put an end to anything before it even had the chance to begin. Kurt hesitantly nodded. "Great. Now, let's dance!"

"Rachel," Kurt groaned.

"Listen. It's a slow song now. All you have to do is sway back and forth a little." She tugged on his hand and pulled him towards the center of the crowd. He placed his hand on her hips and began doing exactly as she said, shuffling back and forth from one foot to the other. Almost a minute had passed before Rachel's head shot up and Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder. He pulled away from Rachel and turned around to see Blaine standing behind him.

"May I have this dance?" Blaine held out his hand, silently praying that Kurt would accept. He took one look at Rachel, sending her a threatening glance, before resting his hand on top of Blaine's. Blaine pulled him away from Rachel and towards the edge of the crowd before Kurt said anything. "Is this one of your questions?"

"It can be if it has to be." He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt and rested his hands on the small of the taller boy's back. He felt his entire body go numb when Kurt reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling their foreheads together. They both closed their eyes, wishing they could move forward and press their lips together without a care in the world, wanting more than anything to just be together and be free to express their love in every way possible.

"They make a great couple, you know." Finn joined Rachel near the stairs where she stood watching Kurt and Blaine intently, plotting every way possible to keep the two of them apart.

"Finn, they do _not_ make a cute couple because they are _not_ a couple, nor will they ever be." She didn't take her eyes off of the duo in front of her.

"I just want my brother to be happy and if Blaine is what makes Kurt happy, I'm cool with that. Don't you want both Blaine and Kurt to be happy?"

Rachel turned to Finn before setting down some ground rules. "Look. I want Kurt to be happy too, and he will be. He'll find someone to fall in love with someday and that person won't be Blaine, okay? Blaine and Kurt aren't the only gay boys in Ohio, Finn."

"I know," he shoved his hands into his pocked, a defensive habit he had developed over time, having listened to Rachel attacking him so much. "But, Kurt-"

"No!" Rachel cut him off. "There are no but's. Now do me a favor and keep an eye on them? If they seem to be getting too close, break it up for me and tell me if something weird happens, okay?" She placed a kiss on his cheek before walking away.

Finn kept his hands in his pocket and put a smile on his face as he watched Blaine lean in and whisper something into Kurt's ear, bringing about a quiet laugh and enormous smile from his brother. He watched the two interact for the remainder of the song before he turned around to find his girlfriend with no intention of telling her a single thing he'd just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>I have about two more chapters of this planned so it shouldn't be more than 15,000 words total unless I can come up with a good plot for it. I don't wan to continue it, just for the sake of continuing it, especially since it was originally supposed to be the 2,000 word one-shot and that's it. But I hope you're at least enjoying Anderberry as much as I do!<strong>

**Also, I love both Finn and Rachel, but I want Finn to be the supportive brother and Rachel to be the one who is against everything :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Not too long after their dance, Kurt and Blaine returned to the couch to resume their game of questioning. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and listened to Blaine's heart beat and felt the soft vibrations running through Blaine's body as he answered each question. Kurt allowed his eyes to close, but he continued asking Blaine questions, some serious and others which were completely random and silly: Which store would you choose to max out your credit card in? What is your greatest fear in life? What is your favorite amusement park ride? Where would you go if you were invisible for a day? Somewhere between the laughs, the light touches, and the words they spoke, Kurt had drifted off to sleep, Blaine following not even five minutes later; and in each other's arms, the two boys slept better than they ever had before.

"What should we do? Rachel whispered the next morning as she stood with Finn near the couch.

He shrugged and looked between Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel."Well, we could let them sleep some more I guess."

"No. They have to get up. How did they even fall asleep in the first place? I told you to watch them!" She scolded, trying to keep her harsh whispers to a minimum until she decided how to wake up the sleeping boys. Kurt was ok with waking up early, but Blaine had never been one to enjoy the early-morning routines that so many people seemed to be quite fond of. On numerous occasions, Rachel crept into his room, only to be attacked by pillows, blankets, and even books, all of them thrown by Blaine with great force.

"Sorry. I thought you'd see them when you went to bed last night. Didn't you sleep on the other couch?"

"Yes, but I was so exhausted by the time I went to sleep last night, I didn't even give a second thought to the fact that I brought Blaine with me!"

"Well we need to figure out something. Sitting here staring at them is kinda creeping me out."

Rachel stepped forward and leaned down to remove Kurt's arm from around Blaine's side. He began to stir before cracking his eyes open, immediately sitting up when he realized he and Blaine had fallen asleep. "Nice to see you're finally awake," Rachel said snidely.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. We- we were just talking and I fell asleep…" He trailed off as he studied Rachel's face. Neither of them said a word or looked away until Blaine began to move beside Kurt as he also opened his eyes to see Rachel and Finn standing in front of them. Kurt gave Blaine a reassuring smile before moving away. "Would you like some breakfast?" He asked, to no one in particular. "I could drag Blaine into the kitchen to make some pancakes or something."

"You don't want him anywhere _near_ the kitchen," Rachel warned. "He's almost as bad as Finn."

Finn and Blaine looked between each other and laughed. "I've improved. I can make frozen pizza now. There was just the one time when I forgot to-"

Rachel cut him off. "They get it Finn."

"Look, I can help Blaine out," Kurt offered. "I mean, who else would be better at teaching him than me?" He looked towards Blaine to see if he'd be willing to help and one look at the smile on his face told Kurt everything he needed to know. "Come on," he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him up, not bothering to wait for Rachel's approval. "We'll go make breakfast while the two of you straighten up the living room. I told you yesterday that I'm not responsible for any post-party clean up, and I'm sticking to that."

"Fine. But when you come crying to me because Blaine ruined your perfect pancake recipe, don't say I didn't warn you." Rachel grabbed Finn and pushed him towards the center of the room as Kurt and Blaine made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Blaine asked quietly once they'd made it inside.

"I don't know," Kurt said as he pulled a bowl out of the cabinet above the sink. "I'm sure she thinks something's going on, otherwise she wouldn't have asked if I had feelings for you."

"Feelings for me?" Blaine repeated curiously as he leaned against the counter next to Kurt.

Kurt sat the bowl down and stopped what he was doing as he tried to reword what he'd said. "I- I just meant…she wanted to- to know if I thought of you as more than a friend or wanted to be more than a friend or-"

"Kurt, relax, okay?" Blaine reached around Kurt to grab a spoon from the container on the cabinet and set it inside the bowl. "Let's just make the pancakes, okay?" Kurt nodded. "So where is the mix?"

"Top shelf of the cupboard." Kurt pointed Blaine in the right direction. "It should be in a yellow box." Kurt pulled a few measuring cups out of the drawer in front of him and knelt down to get the griddle as Blaine returned with the pancake mix.

"Rachel wasn't kidding when she said I probably shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen, you know. I can make macaroni and TV dinners, but anything more complicated than that turns out completely inedible."

"Well that's what I'm here for." He handed Blaine a measuring cup as he picked up the box of mix and read the recipe on the back. "Fill that up with one and one third cups of water. Think you can manage that?"

"Macaroni, Kurt. Remember? I can make _some_ things," Blaine teased as he turned on the sink and began filling the measuring cup.

"Then you should have no problem making pancakes. All you have to do is measure and stir." Kurt poured the appropriate amount of mix into the bowl and placed the dirty measuring cup in the sink. He reached over to heat the griddle up.

"Good?" Blaine held the measuring cup towards Kurt.

"Perfect." He watched Blaine empty the water into the powdery mix and stir, noting the adorable smile on that lined his face. He noticed the way Blaine bit his lip when he was concentrating and how his eyes narrowed as he focused on the task in front of him. He saw the toned muscles in Blaine's upper arms and the way his shirt clung nicely to his chest.

"I think the mixing is complete." Blaine slid the bowl towards Kurt for inspection.

"Pour some of the mix onto the griddle now." Kurt moved out of the way so Blaine could step a little closer.

"You trust me to do that?" Blaine questioned.

"You'll do fine." Kurt ran a hand through the back of Blaine's hair before hooking his chin over the shorter boy's shoulder.

"You know, by being this close, you're only going to distract me and breakfast will be ruined," Blaine grinned as he began pouring the first pancake.

Kurt lightly kissed his jaw and smiled. "No amount of distraction is going to make you a bad cook, Blaine. You're doing great." He kissed him once again, but this time Blaine turned his head so their lips met. Not even two seconds later, Kurt pulled away and quickly reached out to tilt the bowl in Blaine's hands to stop the flow of the batter. "Maybe I am too much of a distraction," he commented, look at the over-sized pancake in front of them.

"The best distraction though." Blaine leaned his head forward again and pecked Kurt's lips.

"We'll give that one to Finn. We'll need a couple that size to fill him up."

Kurt and Blaine continued to make pancakes as the banter between them continued. Kurt loved how easy things were with Blaine. Everything seemed so effortless and carefree with Blaine and anytime he was in the presence of the other boy, he forgot about every bad thing that had happened in his life. He didn't care about the bullies he still had to deal with or the fear of being rejected from the colleges he had applied to. Kurt didn't think about any of the insecurities he had or the doubts he dealt with. Blaine seemed to make all of the negative aspects of Kurt's life vanish.

"So what would your ideal date be?" Kurt asked

"I thought you had finished with the questions, and it was my turn."

"You're not going to tell me anyway?" Kurt asked as he watched Blaine flip the last couple of pancakes over.

Blaine sat the spatula down and turned around, leaning his back against the counter. "I would want something simple, nothing too over the top. I'd be happy just talking while walking through some area downtown looking at all of the old architecture or strolling through a beautiful park before going to get dinner at a nice little restaurant. Why add the pressure of a fancy restaurant or an extravagant night to the date?"

"So you're saying you'd rather focus more on _being_ with the person than where you would be or what you would be doing?"

"I guess, if you want to put it that way." The room grew quiet and Blaine avoided Kurt's eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Kurt tilted his head to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Last night…you told me you wanted to kiss me since the day you met me. We were five when we met."

Kurt nodded, aware of where things were going. "Yeah, but all little kids have crushes. That's nothing abnormal."

"So you've liked me for that long?"

Kurt hesitated for a few seconds before responding. "What are you getting at Blaine?"

Blaine looked away again, but grabbed Kurt's hand from his side. "You asked me to describe my ideal date, what I've always wanted in a perfect date, but I've never been able to picture that date with anyone but you. For years, it's been you, Kurt. You want to know when I first realized I was gay?" He looked up at Kurt before continuing. "It was when I twelve. You came over to visit Rachel like always, but she fell asleep in the middle of the movie and you wandered upstairs to my room. You walked in and you were so confident and sure of who you were, even if no one knew else knew it. You told me you were gay and the minute I heard those words, it's like everything fell into place. There you were, sitting next to me on my bed in your pajamas and all I wanted in that moment was for the butterflies in my stomach to calm down enough for me to be able to speak. It's like I was waiting for something all along, but I never knew what it was. It's like I wanted to be with you in the way every twelve-year-old wants to be with their crush, but you were unreachable. I'd believed you were straight for so many years that I'd shut off the part of me that was able to feel something for you, anything for you at all. The minute I realized I really did have a chance at everything I'd wanted was the minute I realized that I was gay. It was the exact moment when I realized that you weren't just Rachel's friend, but someone that I wanted to marry one day. You were the person that I had a crazy crush on and all of those times I teased you and Rachel, every sleep over I tried to crash, it was only because it gave me an excuse to be around you more."

Kurt realized he'd been holding his breath and slowly let the air out of his lungs, trying to take in everything Blaine had just said. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

Blaine shrugged. "I knew you were gay, but no one else did. I didn't want to pressure you to come out just because I wanted to be with you. And then, by the time you came out and I finally got the courage to ask you, my dads enrolled me in Dalton. I…I didn't want to do that to you. I didn't want to be the guy to tell you how I felt and then leave right after. You deserved so much better than that. To be honest, looking back, I would've much rather stayed at McKinley, despite being bullied every day. I'm always thinking about what would have happened between us if I'd have been there. The minute I officially decided to transfer back to McKinley, I felt like calling you and asking you to meet me. I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I stopped myself. I hadn't seen you but maybe once or twice a month for the past two years, so it wouldn't feel right. You didn't know anything about me or the person I became while I was at Dalton. I was afraid you'd take one look at me and see me as a complete stranger, not the boy you'd grown up with. Timing is everything to me and I just wanted to make sure it was the right moment for the both of us."

Kurt moved a little closer to Blaine. "So what made you realize that last night was the right time?"

Blaine searched Kurt's eyes for any sense of hesitation before answering. "When we were in your room talking, I felt every memory rush back to me. Every conversation we had with and without Rachel's knowledge. Every morning when you'd wake up before Rachel and the two of us would sneak into the kitchen for cookies before going outside to play. Every prank I pulled on the two of you and every movie night I crashed. Seeing you sitting on that bed brought me back to the night when you came out to me, and I knew I couldn't hold it in much longer. Every feeling I'd ever had for you came flooding back and this wave of admiration for you washed over me. Then I saw you outside. You were just sitting on the back porch by yourself and something told me it was the perfect opportunity. You were alone and it was New Years. If you didn't want to kiss me, I knew I'd have to accept that, but at least then I could blame New Years for the reason I was asking. I could convince you that it didn't have anything to do with me _wanting_ to kiss you, but more like a tradition of some sort that I wanted to fulfill. But you said yes, and..." Blaine paused. "I was so happy, Kurt. After six years of just wanting to be with you, it was nice to know that you felt something for me too. I wish the right time to tell you how I felt would've come sooner, but I couldn't ask for a better time than now. So when you say what my ideal date is, that's hard because for the past six years, every time I pictured myself going on a date with someone, whether it be to dinner or a movie or just hanging out at home, it wasn't some random guy with me. It was you, Kurt. You were the one I always wanted there with me, so now that I finally do have you, it doesn't matter to me where we go or what we do. All that matters is that I get to be with you and make up for all of the times we could have spent together."

Kurt didn't know how to respond to Blaine. Every single thing he'd said had made the butterflies in his stomach flutter and he felt like his heart was going to melt. No one had ever said anything even half as meaningful to him before, yet Blaine was standing there next to him saying more than Kurt could ever ask for. Blaine, the boy he was head over heels in love with, was just as happy to be with him. Instead of saying anything, he leaned in between Blaine and the counter and began kissing him, slowly at first but quickly deepening the kiss when his tongue began to seek for entrance. Blaine reached up to cup Kurt's face before pressing their bodies together, and Kurt began to moan and melt against Blaine's chest.

"You guys, something smells, whoa!" Finn walked into the kitchen and halted as soon as he saw what he'd walked in on. "I- I'll just…I'll go."

"Finn!" Kurt spoke up so he wouldn't leave and moved away from Blaine. "Please. Just…just don't tell Rachel, okay?"

Finn didn't even hesitate before answering. "I won't say a word. You can count on me." He began walking out of the kitchen but paused to turn back around. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You're happy, right?"

Kurt looked from Finn to Blaine and smiled "I'm really happy." He moved closer to Blaine and reclaimed his hand.

"Good. Than Rachel won't find out about this until you're ready to tell her."

"Thank you."

Finn just nodded before returning to his waiting girlfriend.

"Well, that was-"

"Blaine, the pancakes!" Kurt leaned into Blaine and began laughing into his shoulder. "I think we burned them."

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose and reached over to turn the griddle off. "I _told_ you to take Rachel's advice and just cook everything on your own. At least we still have plenty to go around."

"You did an excellent job, Blaine. Just a few more tries and you'll be an expert chef." Kurt pulled a few plates out of the cabinet and silverware out of the drawer. "Ready to go feed our siblings now?" Blaine nodded and grabbed the plate of pancakes and the bottle of syrup as he followed Kurt out into the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>I came up with an actual plot for this story yesterday, so I got inspired to write! I'm not entirely happy with this bit, but I need to get past New Years EveNew Years Day so that I can move on. The next chapter should be the end of New Years altogether, although I'm not entirely sure when I'll have the time to write. School is becoming a bit overwhelming lately, but I always make time to read and write, so hopefully I'll be able to write pretty frequently!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied. Apparently I'm incapable of finishing New Years completely, so this isn't actually the end like I intended. The chapters also keep getting longer, but that's okay with me because I prefer writing longer chapters :) Anyway, here's the next little bit. I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel hesitantly made her way into the living room; Kurt straightened up the pillows on the couch while Blaine and Finn were busy doing the dishes and cleaning up the breakfast mess in the kitchen.<p>

"What is it, Rachel?" he asked without giving her the satisfaction of seeing his face.

"Kurt, please talk to me. You know why I'm so against you and Blaine right? He's my _brother_. That's like dating _me_." She sat down on the edge of the couch, but didn't make an effort to get Kurt to look at her.

"You're straight, Rachel. I'm gay. That would never even cross my mind."

"And dating my brother _does_ cross your mind?" Her voice held a bit of sadness, but Kurt didn't care. Regardless of her intentions, her actions and opinions were unnecessary.

"Blaine is gay, Rachel. Of course it has crossed my mind a time or two. That doesn't mean I want to date him." He sat down on the couch and faced her for the first time since she'd walked into the room. "And even if I did, what's so wrong about that? Yes, he's your brother, but that's not all he is! He's his own person. Did you ever think that maybe, for once, he doesn't want to be known as your brother? You're the same age and who gave you the right to dictate his life? Blaine is an incredible person, Rachel. Yes, when we were little, you and I thought he was obnoxious and weird and wanted nothing to do with him, but why can't you see the person he's become? He's no longer that annoying brother that puts dirt in your shoes, or steals your towel while you're swimming, or hides all of the toys for himself. He's so much more than that, Rachel, and you need to realize that I have the right to like him. Maybe as a friend or maybe more. I want to be his friend because, thanks to you, he doesn't have very many. You've pushed every single person who has come within a ten foot radius of him away because you're selfish and don't understand that he deserves to have just as many friends as you."

When Kurt stopped to take a breath, Rachel interrupted. "Kurt, just please understand. Blaine is my brother; he is perfectly capable of finding his own friends and I will _always_ find him annoying. That's just how siblings are. There are plenty of other people you can hang out with. Dating my brother is just not ok. It's not what friends do!"

Kurt stood up, unable to believe what he was hearing. "You are dating _my _brother, Rachel! I don't care if he's my step brother or if you were dating him before our parents got married. You are still dating him! You're in love with him, and that's all that should matter. There are times when I could let it become awkward, but then I stop and think about you. I think about how you deserve to be happy and loved and guess what, Rach. I'm _happy_ for you and Finn. I overlook the awkwardness of it because you can't choose who you fall in love with and I have no right to tell you who to be with." He paused for a moment in an attempt to read the expression pasted on Rachel's face. "But you know what? I'm done with this. I'm not fighting with you over this any longer until you can stop being a selfish bitch and see things from my perspective. I never said I wanted Blaine. All I want is for you to say you'd accept it if I ever _did_ want to date your brother." Kurt began storming towards the kitchen, not even bothering to turn around or look back when Rachel called after him.

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, Kurt and Blaine got a little more comfortable talking to each other and shooting occasional glances in the other's direction; however, they were still too cautious to make any sort of physical contact or even come within a few feet of each other. Kurt and Rachel still weren't on speaking terms, but they didn't let their differences become apparent to the other two boys. Sometime around 2:00, the quartet had completely finished cleaning up the post-party mess and decided to rest and relax while watching a movie. Finn and Rachel took over the loveseat, Rachel's small body curling up into Finn's large embrace, and Kurt and Blaine situated themselves on the couch, opposite ends of course.<p>

Kurt wanted more than anything to be able to crawl over to Blaine and let the other boy wrap his arms around him, pulling him close to his side as they watched the movie. He wanted to feel the warmth and satisfaction of being able to watch a movie with his boyfriend for the first time while those around him occasionally smiled in their direction and expressed their happiness for the loving couple. Kurt wanted to be able to comfortably watch the movie without feeling like he was still alone, physically and emotionally, and Blaine felt the same way. Multiple times throughout the movie, Blaine would look Rachel's way to make sure she was focused on the TV before gently brushing his hand against Kurt's just to remind him that he was still there, to let him know that he was thinking about him. Their fingers would loosely intertwine for no longer than a minute before Rachel would shift her leg slightly to the left, raise an arm to brush her bangs out of her face, or lift her head up to place a chaste kiss against Finn's lips. At the first sight of movement from the petit girl, they would yank their hands away and place them back into their lap before turning their focus back to the movie.

An hour and a half into the movie, a frustrated Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and stood up without a word and made his way into the kitchen with Blaine following close behind. Rachel didn't say a word as the two walked out, but turned the TV slightly down in hopes of hearing a snippet of what was being said.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine walked into the kitchen to find Kurt's head inside of the refrigerator.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Everything's great. The movie's great. I'm great. You're great. Finn and Rachel cuddling up together is great. Life is just peachy." Kurt grabbed a bottle of water and a bowl of grapes from the fridge before closing the door and making his way to the table. Blaine beat him there, pulling a chair out for Kurt to sit down before joining him at the round table.

"Kurt, I'm still here," Blaine said sweetly, placing a hand on top of Kurt's. "I know this situation isn't ideal, but at least for me, it's better than not having you at all."

"I know, but when I sit in there and see Rachel and Finn together, curled up in the chair with their arms around each other and kissing each other, I just get so….angry. Angry at Rachel and angry at the world. I can't even _touch_ you Blaine. I can't sit within two feet of you. I can't place my hand on your arm. I can't say anything remotely flirty or look you in the eyes for too long without Rachel suspecting something and immediately telling me this can't happen. That _we_ can't happen. Do you know how hard it is not to have my best friend's support with one of the things that's making me the happiest? To be told that I can't have you? I've waited _years_ for you, Blaine. And now that I have you, I don't _really_ have you."

Blaine sat back in his chair and glanced away from a teary-eyed Kurt. He wasn't sure what to do to comfort the upset boy. What he wanted to do was take Kurt in his arms and kiss his tears away. He wanted to tell him that everything was going to be fine and that they could walk back into that room, hand in hand with enormous smiles on each of their faces, and instantly have Rachel's support. He wanted to tell him that they could go in there and exchange lazy kisses every few scenes and in between kisses, they could cuddle on the couch together while Blaine caressed the arms that were wound tightly around his stomach. However, he couldn't do any of that, and the reality of it all upset him as much as it upset Kurt.

"Kurt, I know it's hard for you to not have Rachel's support, but if you ever want to tell her what's going on between us, you can. Having Rachel get angry, whether it be as severe as her wanting to disown me as a brother or as minor as telling me once again why this shouldn't happen, it's not going to change how I feel about you. I… You're important to me, Kurt. I promise I'm not going to run or choose my relationship with Rachel over you." Blaine leaned forward again, this time taking both of Kurt's hands in his and bringing them up to lightly kiss his knuckles. "Honestly, I think Rachel will come around once she sees how happy you are and how much I want to be with you. Once she realizes nothing is going to change, she'll be more supportive. Right now, she's just scared. Scared that she's going to lose her best friend to her brother, and that you'll want to hang out with me more than her. She's terrified that you'll come over to our house, not for her, but for me. Rachel doesn't think she'll get any alone time with you to have makeovers or movie nights where you watch an endless amount of musicals and gossip about what's going on between the members of glee club. She doesn't have very many friends because she can be a bit over-the-top at times, so you're friendship is important to her." Blaine scooted his chair closer to Kurt's so he was within inches of his eyes. "I've never shown interest in anyone before, not like this, and _especially_ not someone Rachel's so close to. I'm not defending her actions, I'm just doing my best to understand them."

Kurt's gloomy expression was erased by a glimmer of happiness. "How do you know all of this?"

"Twin telepathy, I assume."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the silliness of his boyfriend before leaning in and quickly giving him a kiss. He debated telling Blaine he loved him right there in the small kitchen of his house, but it didn't seem right. He didn't want to tell Blaine something as big as him being in love when not even two minutes earlier he'd been on the brink of crying. He wanted the moment to be perfect and completely about them, not with the fear of Rachel or Finn walking in and ruining everything. He wanted to take Blaine in his arms afterwards and kiss every part of him if he wanted to.

Blaine picked up a grape and held it towards Kurt's mouth, receiving a quiet laugh from the blue-eyed boy before he opened his mouth and took it from Blaine's fingers. "Would it be too much if I said I didn't know what I'd do without you?"

Blaine smile bashfully before taking a grape from the bowl for himself. "Only if I couldn't tell you I don't ever want to find out what my life would be like if you'd never been in it." The two sat in silence for a few minutes as they thought about the life they were starting together, as a couple. It may not have been the ideal relationship that they both so badly wanted, and it may not have taken longer to start than they would have liked, but what was important was that they were each other's. "Should we go back in there and finish the movie?" Blaine interrupted their thoughts.

"Let me just make some popcorn first. I need a reason for coming in here." He stood up and pushed his chair in. "Want to grab a few pops from the fridge?"

"Sure." Blaine stood up as well and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek before doing as told.

"Blaine?" He turned around from the fridge when Kurt addressed him.

"Yeah?"

"When I'm ready to tell Rachel the truth, do you want to be there, or do you want me to do it when I feel like it's right?"

Blaine set the four cans of coke on the table before moving forward. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him closer. "You do whatever you feel is right. If you want to tell her when we get back in there, that's fine. If you want to tell her tonight without me, that's okay too. Even if you want to wait a lot longer, I'm fine with that. I just want you to be happy." He kissed Kurt's forehead before taking the cans back into his hands. "I'm going to go back in there first so she doesn't suspect anything until you're ready, okay?"

Kurt nodded and watched Blaine walk out of his kitchen, wondering how he managed to find such a loving and caring boyfriend. What he didn't know was that Rachel was sitting just twenty feet in the other room, listening in on every word they'd said.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, would you mind keeping my brother busy while Finn and I have some time alone to watch a movie? You seem to like doing that." Rachel reclaimed her seat next to Finn after slipping the next movie into the DVD player.<p>

"If only she knew," Blaine mumbled and nudged Kurt in the side, too quiet for Rachel to hear, but loud enough to turn Kurt's cheeks pink as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure." He turned away and started making his way to the stairs, confused as to why Rachel was suddenly _encouraging_ him to spend time alone with Blaine. "Come on. We can go through my CDs some more or something." He extended his hand for Blaine to take and led them up the stairs to his room, closing the door behind him. Kurt situated himself on the edge of his bed and watched Blaine as he walked around the room, taking in the small details and the different things that drew Kurt's personality into the room.

"So do you really want to look at theses CDs?" Blaine made his way towards the bed. When he approached Kurt, he straddled his legs, but remained standing.

"Did you have something else in mind?"

Blaine leaned his head in towards Kurt until their noses brushed together. "Not much," he said against Kurt's lips and pulled away again.

"You're a tease," Kurt pouted.

"Well what are you doing tonight?" He moved away from Kurt only to sit down next to him on the bed and placed a hand on his thigh, pulling Kurt as close as possible.

"Well, since my brother and your sister have taken over the entire living room and I'm not too keen on watching them 'watch a movie'," he said, using air quotes, "I think I'm banished to my room. And so are you unless you'd like to walk home. Or I guess I could drive you if you wanted."

"Actually, that sounds great." Blaine stood up. "Would you mind?"

"Oh…y-yeah. Sure," Kurt said and Blaine didn't miss the disappointment that saturated his voice.

"Great. Grab your coat and whatever else you'll need for the night. I know you have some special skin care ritual you go through daily." Blaine laughed at the silly things about Kurt that he loved. "I've got some pajama pants, or you can bring your own. It doesn't really matter to me." Blaine stuck out his hand to pull Kurt up off of the bed.

"What?" A confused Kurt grabbed his hand and stood up in front of Blaine.

"Well you didn't think I wanted to spend the night at my house by myself did you?" Light from the setting sun started to shine through Kurt's window and hit Blaine's eyes at the perfect angle, making the hazel sparkle in the light. Kurt noticed the way the caramel color seemed to glow and Blaine's subtle smile was one of the most adorable things he'd seen. Kurt was suddenly aware of just how gorgeous Blaine actually was.

"But-"

"Your dad and Carole are going to be gone until tomorrow afternoon, my dads won't be back from their little annual romantic getaway for another couple of days, and Rachel and Finn won't even notice you're missing. Come with me."

Kurt hesitated, not because he didn't want to continue spending time with Blaine or because of the girl currently occupying his couch downstairs. He hesitated because he wasn't sure what Blaine had in mind. He didn't know what going to Blaine's house alone would entail, and he wasn't sure he was ready to find out. He trusted Blaine with everything, but he wished he could read Blaine a little better, to see what was going on inside his head.

"Hey, you don't have to come if you don't want to."

"No. I- I do."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked, searching in Kurt's eyes for any hint of hesitation.

"I promise," Kurt assured him.

Kurt spent the next twenty minutes packing his bag and including necessary items—toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, clothes for the next day, etc.—and some not so necessary items—iPod, a few movies (just in case), a blanket in case Blaine didn't have an extra, etc.—while Blaine stood next to his shelf of CDs and continued going through them, occasionally pulling a case out and looking at the back before returning it to its place on the shelf or setting it in his pile to borrow. Once finished, they made their way downstairs, clearly interrupting Rachel and Finn as they entered the room.

"Hey. We're going out for the night."

"Um… yeah. O- okay," said a flustered Rachel, her mind too caught up on what she'd just been doing to pay much attention to the idea of Kurt and Blaine spending even more time together.

They made their way to the Kurt's car and took off towards the Anderson-Berry residence. Blaine stared out the window as Kurt drove. The car was quiet apart from the sound of the engine and the quiet music playing on the radio. They would occasionally exchange a few words before Kurt would turn his attention back to the road and Blaine would stare at another store, making a mental note to visit it sometime. When they were about ten minutes from their house, Kurt reached over to Blaine and grabbed his hand off of his lap, giving it a squeeze and resting their joined hands on the console between them. The ride still remained quiet, but there were unsaid, yet shared, words between the two. They were able to hold hands without being questioned. They were able to smile at each other or say flirty things without having to admit there was something going on.

Kurt and Blaine would have an entire night together to do whatever they wanted. They didn't have to worry about someone interrupting or overhearing what they had to say. They could hold each other and be content in each other's arms without a care in the world. Kurt could get to know the tiniest things that made Blaine who he was and Blaine could fall even more in love with Kurt. They could kiss whenever they wanted and innocently map out every inch of the other's body. Blaine could take Kurt to his room with the intent of doing more than picking on him or trying to get dirt on Rachel as he always had in the past. Kurt could lie down on Blaine's bed if he wanted without feeling like he was overstepping his boundaries. They could fall asleep together on the couch, or Blaine could make his way to his room while a sleepy Kurt remained in the living room until the next morning. There were so many possibilities of what they could do or what could happen and Kurt couldn't wait to find out how the night's events would play out.

* * *

><p>"And these stairs lead up my room as well as Rachel's and my dads'." Blaine took Kurt's hand and began leading him to the second story.<p>

"I know this, Blaine. I've been here at least once a week for the past ten years."

"Yes, but not as my boyfriend." Blaine turned around to face Kurt, but continued backing up the stairs. He held out his other hand for Kurt to also take hold of and pulled him along. "Now, let's just go to my room and explore."

"I've been to your room as well. Numerous times. I know what it looks like." Kurt didn't know why Blaine had insisted on giving him a tour through his house, but he went along with his silly shenanigans anyway. If participating in Blaine's crazy tour made him happy, he would happily listen.

Blaine laughed and stopped when he reached the top step. "I didn't say we were exploring my _room_," he whispered, his breath warm and moist against Kurt's ear. He smirked before releasing boyfriend's hands and walking away from a flabbergasted Kurt, not even bothering to look back before entering his room. A few seconds later, Kurt stumbled into the room, but remained close to the door. Blaine chuckled before laying on his bed, his hands resting beneath his head. "Are you going to stand there all day?"

"I-I. No." Kurt stammered before slowly making his way towards Blaine. "You… what do you want to do tonight?" When he hesitantly sat down on the edge of the bed, Blaine moved into a sitting position behind him.

"Relax. I'm not trying to seduce you." He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling Kurt close to his chest.

"Really? Because the way you were laying all sexy on your bed tells me otherwise." Kurt relaxed against Blaine.

"You think I'm sexy?" Blaine kissed Kurt's neck before resting their cheeks together. "You think I'm gorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to hug me. You want to love me. You want to hug me. You want to smooch me. "

"You watch too much TV." Kurt rolled his eyes, but turned slightly to kiss Blaine.

"I _told_ you that you wanted to kiss me," he bragged when they'd pulled apart. He gave Kurt a squeeze and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace that they had and the way they could hold each other without the fear of being interrupted. They could spend a few minutes together without talking or kissing or flirting because they had an entire night to do that. They had an entire night to themselves; to get to know things about each other that no one else knew.

"This is nice." Kurt leaned back, forcing Blaine to lie on his side.

"What is?" Blaine kept his arms wrapped around Kurt, but reached up to place a pillow under their heads. Kurt's back was still to Blaine, but somehow he knew the other boy was smiling, if only because he couldn't contain the grin spreading across his own face.

"This. Just having someone to hold onto and cuddle with." Kurt let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Blaine asked.

"Just a little. We didn't get much sleep last night."

"You can thank my sister for that." Blaine also yawned in reply. "And for the record, it is nice, having you so close."

"Mhm." Kurt had already allowed his eyes to close.

Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck and before he could stop himself, he mumbled the four words he'd been trying to hold back all day. "I love you, Kurt," he whispered, but it was no use. The other boy was already fast asleep in his arms. Blaine sighed before pulling a blanket over the two of them and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, hopefully the <em>next<em> chapter will be the end of New Year's, but I'm not making any promises. I feel like this is an important part in their relationship though because they're just getting together and finding out what it's like to be in a relationship with the other, rather than just having a friendship. And I know Rachel is a bit of a bitch right now, but I still love her. She's one of my favorite characters on the show and she's always a little over-dramatic about things. She may come to her senses, or she may take things a step further. Who knows :p**

**Reviews would make me very happy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not happy with this chapter, but what's knew? haha. I actually ended up rewriting part of it before realizing I'm not going to be happy with it no matter what, so I just decided to leave it the way it is, even though it's shorter than I originally planned. This is officially the end of New Years Eve/New Years Day, though! The rest will all focus on the main plot of the story now :)**

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt awoke later that night, the sun was no longer shining through the blinds and his stomach was starting to audibly show how hungry it had become. He tried to roll onto his back, but was stopped by Blaine, who was still pressed against his back. He smiled at the sleeping boy and ran his hand through his hair which, by this time, was almost completely gel-free. After adjusting himself so he could get a better look at Blaine, he leaned forward to press a kiss against his lips, causing Blaine to begin to stir.<p>

"Mmm. Kurt." Blaine's eyes remained shut but he leaned forward when Kurt pulled away, puckering his lips as if asking for another kiss. Kurt happily agreed; his stomach, however, didn't. "Y'hungry?" Blaine buried his face deep into Kurt's chest and rolled over on top of him.

"Ooomf. Blaine."

"M'comfy."

Kurt laughed and began rubbing his back. "I know you are, but I don't want to waste our entire night together sleeping." As if on cue, Kurt's stomach began to rumble beneath Blaine. "And I think we should try to eat something pretty soon."

Blaine still had no intention of moving away from Kurt or even opening his eyes. "Wanna order pizza?"

Kurt sighed, not usually one for all of the grease and calories that came along with just a single slice of pizza, but agreed anyway. "Pepperoni okay with you?"_I can handle one piece. I'll just go for a run tomorrow and take extra care during my skin regimen tonight_, he told himself.

"S'great." Blaine raised himself up and opened his eyes, his hazel meeting Kurt's own blue, and smiled sweetly. "I'll order it in a minute. Would you like to take a shower? You'll probably feel better."

"That'd be great." He had actually been thinking about how nice a shower would be but wasn't sure what to do about his current situation. He didn't want to make things awkward by asking to shower, but he wanted to be clean and look his best for his boyfriend.

"You can have my bathroom. I'll use my dads'." Blaine got up and walked into the hall, returning a minute later with two towels. "I assume you brought clothes and shampoo, but if not, there's soap and stuff in the shower and you can help yourself to whatever's in my closet."

"Thanks." Kurt took the towel from Blaine and leaned in for a quick kiss before Blaine disappeared into the hall again. Kurt was used to the bathroom that joined Rachel and Blaine's rooms. The joint bathroom had led to many near-embarrassing experiences over the years; one of them would forget to lock the other door and almost get walked in on or they'd get ready together in the morning and make awkward small talk in front of the mirror.

He walked over to where he'd dropped his bag near the door and unzipped the part that held his clothes and bathroom supplies, pulling out his shampoo. He paused when his hands brushed over his change of clothes. He only pulled out a pair of boxers before zipping the bag back up and walking towards Blaine's closet. He had clothes of his own he could wear, but something about wearing Blaine's clothes thrilled him. He wanted to see Blaine's reaction when he walked out in clothes he wouldn't normally wear. Kurt browsed through his shirts before pulling out a McKinley high t-shirt and picking up a pair of Dalton sweats that were folded neatly on the shelf.

Kurt slipped into the bathroom and turned on the water, eager to be done showering so he could spend more time with Blaine. It was probably the quickest shower he'd taken since he was six—ten minutes, tops—but he didn't care. He toweled himself off and quickly slipped into Blaine's clothes before combing through his hair and returning to his spot on the bed. He picked up the Dalton yearbook on Blaine's nightstand—the one from his last year there—and browsed through the pages, smiling when he saw his boyfriend among the sea of navy blue blazers and laughing at the silly faces he saw whenever a picture of the warblers came up. He knew Blaine missed his friends, but seeing how happy he was in the pictures and the way his entire face lit up when he was with them broke Kurt's heart. He wanted to see Blaine like that all the time, with the smile that Kurt fell in love with.

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted when Blaine strolled into the room, rubbing a towel through his hair. "See something you like?" he grinned when he noticed Kurt staring at his official yearbook photo.

"Not really. These people are all wearing the same thing. It's boring and unexpressive of their personalities. And this guy right here," he pointed to a picture of Blaine with two of his closest friends, Nick and Jeff, "he has way too much gel in his hair and I've heard he can be a bit obnoxious at times." Kurt giggled and closed the book as Blaine threw his towel to the corner of the room and launched himself onto the bed.

"Obnoxious?" He began grabbing Kurt's sides and straddled his body to hold him down. "I can show you obnoxious." He continued tickling his sides, occasionally having to push Kurt's hands away. "And as for the gel, I don't know what he was thinking. Luckily _my_ hair is free from all product." He stuck his hair in Kurt's face as if to prove his point.

"O-Okay, Blaine. I-I get i-i-it. Y-you can s-s-top now-ow. AH!" Kurt yelped when Blaine shifted on top of him, and they were both suddenly aware that they had bigger problems than the gel that was or wasn't in Blaine's dark hair. Blushing, Blaine moved off of Kurt and strategically rested his hands in his lap. "I-I."

"Sorry," was all Blaine could say. He wasn't able to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Sorry? For what? For obviously being attracted to your boyfriend?" Kurt moved in, this time climbing on top of Blaine. "You don't have to be sorry, Blaine. I'm quite attracted to you as well." Kurt leaned in for a kiss, and Blaine hesitantly kissed back, eventually allowing his emotions to completely take over. Things began to progress more rapidly than they'd planned, but neither one of them seemed to care. Before they knew it, their tongues were sliding across each other and they were tangled in each other's arms. Kurt remained on top of Blaine, but pressed his body as close as possible, as if trying to mold them into one, single entity. Blaine's hands slowly made their way down Kurt's body—running his fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek with his thumb, feeling the toned muscles in his shoulders, playfully poking him in the side—before they eventually made their way down to the button his Kurt's pants. He let his fingers linger over the material, waiting for Kurt to put a stop to what was about to happen, but nothing did. He worked the button through the hole and slowly began to lower the zipper, instantly making Kurt a little more comfortable. Before he had a chance to do anything more, they both heard the doorbell ring, causing Kurt to groan and move off of Blaine.

"Pizza's here. Excellent timing." Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm not even hungry anymore."

"I'm starving!"

"Of course you are." Kurt sat up and refastened his pants. "You're a boy."

"So are _you_. That's half of the reason I like you." Blaine moved off the bed and reached out for Kurt's hand. "Let's just go eat some pizza."

If Kurt disliked pizza before, he _despised_ it now.

* * *

><p>"Did you have anything specific planned for tonight or are you just going to stuff me full of junk food and kiss me senseless?" Kurt shoved the pizza away from his mouth as Blaine continued making train noises.<p>

"Come on, Kurt. It's delicious!"

"I already had a piece." Kurt had to admit, the pizza _had_ been good and if it weren't for his strong self-control, he would've taken the bite Blaine was offering him. Instead, the curly-haired boy gave up and ate the pizza himself.

"f'so good, Kurmt." He held the piece out once last time. "M'you sure you don't f'want any?"

"Don't talk with your mouth so full, sweetie." He took the pizza from Blaine and bit off a small bite. "There? Will you quit asking me now?"

"If you give me a kiss." Blaine sat the pizza on the couch beside him and leaned into Kurt.

"Blaine, you just ate pizza." He playfully pushed him away.

"So did you. Now kiss. We have a lot to make up for." Kurt sighed and gave into Blaine's wishes. "Now, was that so hard?"

"You never answered my question. Do you actually have anything planned for the night?"

"I have something in mind. Why? Is there something you'd like to do?"

Kurt watched Blaine shove the rest of the pizza in his mouth and shuddered at the thought of the unhealthy amount of food he put into his body. "No, I was just wondering."

"Hang on." Blaine set his plate on the coffee table in front of them and stood up. "Wait here. I'll be right back." He disappeared up the stairs and Kurt heard a door open and close before Blaine reappeared at the top of the stairs with two beach towels.

"What are those for…" Kurt asked cautiously. It wasn't even fifty degrees outside. Surely Blaine didn't plan on taking advantage of his pool in the middle of winter, even if it _was_ heated.

"We're going swimming." Blaine's face lit up like Kurt had seen in the yearbook photos and that's all it took for him to agree. He reached for the towel as he stood up next to Blaine.

They made their way out the backdoor and into the cool night air, setting their towels down on the patio table and slipping off their shoes. "You better be glad I'm ruining _your_ clothes with that chlorine."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt and ran a hand under the thin cotton fabric of his t-shirt before lifting it up, exposing Kurt's pale chest. "We can't have that, can we?" He pulled the shirt up over Kurt's head before tossing it onto the table.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" Kurt watched as Blaine removed his own shirt and pants and set them on the table next to the shirt Kurt had been wearing. Kurt looked Blaine up and down, realizing he was suddenly left wearing nothing but his boxers.

"You said this is something everyone should do at least once in their lifetime right?"

Kurt's eyes widened when he realized what Blaine had planned. "Yes, a-and you said you still had your entire life to do it."

"Well why wait when we can do it now? I want to do this with someone I trust. Go skinny dipping with me, Kurt." Blaine held back from saying he'd be doing it with the person he loved, the person he wanted to see like this on multiple occasions in the future—two weeks from now, five months from now, 15 years from now. "Look, you don't even have to take your boxers off if you don't want to. I won't see anything."

"Isn't that the point of skinny dipping? I mean, what's the point if we're clothed?"

"I just want you to be comfortable, okay? It'll just be like swimming in a swimming suit."

Kurt nodded slowly and Blaine began to turn towards the pool but stopped when he felt a cold hand grab his arm. "W-will you wait?"

"Wait for what?" Kurt looked at Blaine's chest, noticing the way the muscles were well-defined, but not over the top. Kurt was exactly what Blaine wanted in boyfriend, not only emotionally, but physically as well.

"For me to take of my shirt." Kurt turned red as he asked and he started to regret saying the words. He knew swimming without a shirt was normal. Being in his boxers would be no different than swimming trunks, but he was still nervous. He'd never been one for swimming, partially because of how self-conscious he felt and also because the sun wasn't too kind on his fair skin.

"Of course. Look, forget I even said the word skinny dipping. We're just going swimming, okay? It's just night swimming. That's something everyone should do as well, isn't it?" Blaine walked towards Kurt again and wrapped his arms around his waist. He slipped his hand under the elastic band of Kurt's sweats and into his boxers. "Come here." He tugged at the waist of Kurt's pants and walked them towards the edge of the pool. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Just one thing to cross of our list right?" Kurt stared down into the water.

"Just one thing to cross off our list."

Kurt shifted nervously before sliding his own sweats—or rather, _Blaine's_ sweats—down to his ankles and stepped out of them. He felt Blaine grab his hand and squeeze tight as they stood next to each other in the Anderson-Berry's back yard. "You ready?"

Kurt met Blaine's eyes and squeezed back. "Yes."

"3…2….1..." Blaine raised their joined hands in the air and the two jumped into the pool in one swift movement, laughing and smiling as their heads popped back up out of the water. Kurt kept his distance and made an effort not to stare at Blaine for too long each time his eyes moved across his body.

It didn't take long for the two of them to loosen up. They splashed each other, raced each other back and forth, and wrestled each other like they had many times growing up. Any nerves Kurt had and any self-conscious thoughts were quickly washed away like the water running across his skin.

"Come here." He held out his hand and Kurt moved deeper into the water. "Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt's cheek, feeling the warmth under his skin. "Kurt, I…" he paused and something was stopping him from continuing. He was suddenly aware of the legs snaking around his waist, the bare chest pressed against his own, the lips crushing against his. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed back, allowing his tongue to explore every inch of Kurt's mouth, his jaw, his neck. He held onto Kurt as tightly as possible, wanting nothing more than the miniscule flow of the water to come between them. Kurt seemed to want the same, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. They stood like that—Blaine supporting their weight, Kurt suspended in the water, wrapped around Blaine—for countless minutes while they kissed and explored each other, giving each other something they'd never given anyone else before. No one had seen Kurt that way before, so exposed, but it didn't scare him. He was with Blaine. He was with the boy he'd known for years. He was with the boy he'd wanted to be with since middle school, the boy he had slowly fallen in love with. And Blaine; Kurt was with the only boy he'd ever been able to see himself with. He was giving everything to Kurt, the one he had been pining after since he was twelve. There were no secrets between them, only things that hadn't yet been said. They'd quickly grown to trust each other more than anyone else, but maybe it wasn't so quickly. Maybe things were so easy because the feelings and trust had been there all along, they were just too scared to acknowledge them.

After many minutes of sloppy kisses, lost breaths, and soft moans, Blaine reluctantly pulled away from Kurt, allowing the clear water of the pool to finally flow between them once again. "We…we have to stop. I-I can't…I can't last much longer, Kurt. I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

Kurt moved forward and embraced Blaine, hugging him as tightly as possible. "I love you, Blaine." Those three little words he'd been fighting with had finally come out. The minute he realized how much Blaine cared for him, the minute Kurt realized that he'd resist all urges he had to make sure Kurt was comfortable, was the minute he realized he could tell Blaine completely how he felt. Kurt knew that no matter what happened after those words were said, Blaine would still be there. He wanted Blaine to say those three words back, three of the most important words that could be said in a relationship, but if he didn't, it would be okay. Whether Blaine said it or not, his actions and his words had already shown how he felt, how much he loved Kurt. Kurt let Blaine go enough, this time looking at him when he spoke. "I'm in love with you, Blaine."

Blaine was speechless for a few seconds, what seemed liked minutes to both of them, but finally stopped fighting the words that were stuck in his throat. "I love you, too, Kurt. I love you so much."

They held onto each other for a few more minutes, standing in the warm water under the cool, winter sky and let the stars sparkle above them before slipping their sweats back on and wandering inside where they snuggled up in bed and fell asleep next to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Now that I can finally move past this day, maybe I'll be more motivated to write and like what I write a little more!<strong>

**Reviews would make me happy :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be the end of this story. It's actually taken me so long to update because I've been working on something else that I started around the same time I started this. I'm much more excited about this other fic and already have twice as much written for it than I do this one. I love Anderberry, but I want to be able to put all of my time and effort into the other one instead, especially since this wasn't intentionally going to be more than a one-shot.**

**Anyway, I hope you at least enjoyed this one a little. I'm excited to post this new one! :)**

**Still no beta so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Rachel finally realized you were with me all night?" Blaine picked his coffee cup off of the counter at the Lima bean and sat down at one of the small, two-person tables.<p>

"Oh, I'm sure she definitely did, but I don't care. She can say all she wants. I'm tired of her thinking she push me around and tell me what to do. You're an amazing guy and if she doesn't want to see that, she doesn't have to." Kurt took a sip of his too-hot coffee and burnt his tongue. He let out a quiet yelp, but Blaine didn't seem to notice.

"I'm the one that teased her on a daily basis as we grew up. I think her judgment is a little clouded."

Kurt reached across the table to wrap his hand around Blaine's. "I'm glad I came over, though. It was a lot of fun. It was nice to finally be able to spend some time with you by myself."

"It was," Blaine agreed. He leaned forward to give Kurt a quick peck on his lips.

That was the exact moment Rachel chose to walk through the front doors. She instantly spotted her best friend and her brother holding each other's hands and smiling affectionately at each other. She quickly hid behind the potted tree before they noticed she was there and watched them from afar. Blaine said something that made Kurt laugh loud enough for her to hear from across the room.

After a few minutes of studying their interactions, she emerged from her hiding spot and walked over to their table, startling the two apart. "Hello, Kurt. Blaine," she said a little too bitterly.

"R-Rachel. Hi. W-what are you doing here?" Kurt asked nervously.

"I could ask the two of you the same. You disappeared last night."

"I told you I was leaving. I had to take Blaine home since you were too busy making out with my brother."

She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, she turned to Blaine. "Would you mind giving Kurt and I a few minutes alone, Blaine. I need to speak with him."

Blaine looked between Kurt and Rachel before sliding out of his chair. "I'll just be across the street in the bookstore when you're ready to go." He leaned forward and without giving it a second though, he kissed Kurt's cheek and exited the Lima Bean.

Rachel took Blaine's place in the chair and focused her attention on Kurt. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes, but Kurt eventually spoke up. "Rachel, I really like him." He knew what he had to do. He knew the conversation was going to come eventually, and he didn't want to wait. Kurt wanted Rachel to know how he felt about her brother and that nothing she could say or do would change it.

Rachel looked away from Kurt and removed her gloves from her hands in order to give herself something to do. "I'm sorry, Kurt."

"Sorry. Sorry for what? Sorry for telling me I can't be with someone because that someone is your brother? Sorry because you're going to keep putting up blocks in our relationship? Sorry because you haven't been acting like my friend the past couple of days? What are you sorry for, Rachel, because I'd really like to know?" Kurt knew he was getting worked up, so he took a deep breath to try to calm himself down.

"Look, I…I saw the way you were looking at him. The way he was looking at you. I know you care for him, I just don't understand why."

"I'm not asking you to _understand_. All I'm asking is for you to _accept_ it. Blaine has been nothing but kind to me and there is just something there that I haven't felt with anyone else in my life. I don't want to give up on that."

"I know. You deserve to be happy, but I-"

"I love him, Rachel." He said rather bluntly, surprising not only himself, but Rachel as well. "I do. I'm completely in love with your brother and he loves me. You need to know that although we love each other in a way we love no one else, we love you just as much. You're my best friend and being with Blaine isn't going to change that. Do you think I can have makeovers or watch sappy chick flicks with him? I can try my best to go shopping for him in hopes of replacing the hideous things in his wardrobe, but he already dresses quite well. You and me, Rach. We have something. No one will ever be able to compete with you. Unless you keep doing everything in your power to keep Blaine and I apart, nothing is going to change between the two of us."

Rachel finally looked back up at him. "That's what Finn told me last night. I guess… I guess I'm just not used to having people care about me that much. I was afraid you would realize how much better Blaine is."

"Rachel, Blaine comes with a lot less drama and he's not as self-centered, but you are just as special to me as he is. You are so determined and you shine so bright. I want to be there when you open on Broadway for the first time. I want to be there when you work alongside one of your biggest inspirations. I want to be there in that audience when you win your first Tony, your second Tony, your fifteenth Tony. But you want to know something? I want Blaine to be the one front and center with me when I watch you up on that stage. I want you to meet Blaine and I _both_ for coffee when you tell your brother as well as your best friend who you're finally going to get to work with." He reached across the table to grab her hand and squeeze it. "Think about all of the double dates you and Finn, Blaine and I, can go on. They can talk about sports while we gossip about the latest musicals. We're already such great friends. Can you see that future for me and for Blaine and for yourself?"

Rachel stared at their hands and then slowly nodded. "Yes," she whispered. Kurt inhaled and suddenly felt like maybe he had finally gotten through to her. "I really am sorry, Kurt. I… I shouldn't have tried so hard to keep you guys apart. The truth is, I _can_ see how much he cares about you. I know you were there for him after he switched schools when no one else was. You were the only one brave enough to go against what I'd said and talk to him anyway. You're my best friend, Kurt. I can imagine what Blaine sees in you, and I just want you to be happy, okay?" She stood up out of her chair and pulled Kurt up into a hug. She pulled away before adding, "Just don't hurt my baby brother, okay?"

They both laughed before hugging one more time. "Thank you, Rach. You don't know how much this means to me."

She sat back down across from him and took a sip from the coffee Blaine had left on the table. "So, you have to tell me all about it. What's it like. Have you kissed him? Are you together yet?"

There was the Rachel Kurt was used to. "This is your brother! You really want all the mushy details?"

"Absolutely. Start from the beginning!" Kurt rolled his eyes before telling her everything that had happened between them. He had his best friend's support and the best boyfriend he could've asked for. Yes, his coming year was going to be absolutely perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this last part was much shorter than the previous ones, but if I wrote any more to it, I'm afraid it would lead to another mini-plot, and I don't want that. So this is officially over :)<strong>


End file.
